1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drawer trays for insertion into desk drawers for holding small items such as paper clips and such, and more particularly to such a drawer tray with attachment arms for clamping the tray to a side wall of a drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Royer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,082 describes a tray for transporting components, such as electronic components. The tray includes a frame and an insert that is releasably secured to the frame. The insert has a plurality of pockets formed therein for storing the components. Inserts having a variety of pocket sizes and arrangements may be secured to frames of a standard size.
Formo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,488 describes an improved serving tray that includes a window abutting element which is laterally positionable allowing a window abutting edge to abut with and fulcrum on the outside surface of the window to compensate for variations of the angle of the window to allow the serving platform of the serving tray to be horizontal. The window abutting element is laterally positionable by slideably mounting it to the bottom surface of the serving platform. In its most preferred form, the window abutting element is slideably mounted by arms extending generally parallel to and spaced from the rear legs of the serving tray. The window abutting element is held in one of multiple positions by teeth formed on the bottom surface of the serving platform and formed on the window abutting element. The window abutting element is biased towards the serving platform and is allowed to be moved away from the serving platform to separate the teeth of the window abutting element from the teeth of the serving platform. In its most preferred form integrally therewith and slideable along a connector extending between the arms and the rear legs to bias the window abutting element towards the serving platform and to allow separation of the teeth.
Zink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,116 describes a tool tray for organizing and carrying sockets comprising a bottom wall; first and second side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall; first and second end walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall; first and second handles secured respectively to the first and second end walls and disposed above the bottom wall; a plurality of rails disposed on the bottom wall; and a plurality of clips secured to each of the rails, the clips for removably securing the sockets. The first and second handles each includes a member for permitting a user to securely carry the tray with one hand. Convex shaped flanges are provided on the bottom surface of the bottom wall. A blank for forming the tool tray is also disclosed.
The prior art teaches tray drawers for small parts storage especially in office desks. However, the prior art does not teach that such a tray may be molded as a single integral part with spring arms for firm mounting on a range of wall widths repositioning and removable attachment to a desk drawer side wall. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.